


Terebrado

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Punctured, Suspension, Whump with a dash of Kink, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Sob o peito atravessado com os fios de nen de Machi, o coração de Hisoka acelerava-se em êxtase.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Terebrado

**Author's Note:**

> Terebrado é um sinônimo complicado de perfurado.
> 
> Ficlet de 300 palavras escrita com o prompt Punctured, que peguei em uma lista do Whumptober 2020 (dia 1) e o negócio evoluiu pra kink com suspensão. Se você curte, espero que aproveite.
> 
> Nada me pertence exceto a criação da fic.

Machi costumava costurá-lo muito rapidamente quando era necessário. Quando não era, permitia-se enxergar a beleza da agulha abrindo caminho na pele pálida, penetrando a carne para dar lugar às suas linhas. Ela via seu próprio nen dentro do peito dele, ponto após ponto criando uma trama elaborada em sangue e gemidos que ecoavam pela noite na ponte abandonada, amplificando diversas vezes o êxtase que Hisoka sentia ao ser perfurado por ela.  
  
Gostava quando ela sentava-se sobre ele e escolhia os pontos mais dolorosos para atravessar. Nada desconcentrava os olhos azuis calculistas, nem mesmo a ereção que se apertava diretamente abaixo da pelve dela.  
  
Ele sempre sorria admirado por tamanha maestria. Mais ainda quando ela se dava por satisfeita e, sem misericórdia, levantava-se e apoiava o pé sobre ele para puxar os fios de nen, assistindo a pele ceder à força e ao engenho dela que dispensavam a necessidade de alças de metal.  
  
Tudo o que ele precisava para o próprio prazer naquele momento era ela, e o coração de Hisoka acelerou sob o peito terebrado ao chegar ao ápice da experiência, quando Machi saltou habilmente sobre um dos arcos de concreto da ponte e pousou do outro lado em uma fração de segundos.  
  
Quando ela puxou seus fios pela segunda vez, Hisoka deixou-se voar.  
  
Assistia a ela de ponta-cabeça assim como o restante do mundo aos olhos dele agora. Tão controlada e resoluta, poderia fazê-lo cair a qualquer momento? Poderia dilacerá-lo como bem entendesse e atirar seus restos na água que corria abaixo — ou acima — dele? Cada célula de seu corpo orgasmava com o pensamento, enquanto seus olhos delirantes esforçavam-se para travarem-se nos dela.  
  
Em silêncio, ela ouvia as reações que provocava no corpo e na mente dele.  
  
Se ela pudesse, ele se deixaria submeter daquela maneira?


End file.
